Betrayal at it's Best
by RedSeekerSand
Summary: [G1] Starscream has once again got the blame from the lost of energon cubes and battle by his leader Megatron. But what happens when Starscream uses his 6 out of 10 intelligence, and outsmarts not to mention out powers the leader of Decepticons?
1. Punishment

Disclaimer: Only time I'm putting this up, because I don't feel like rewriting this over and over on every friggin page. I don't own any characters nor the show, just the plot.

------------------------------------

Everyone of the Decepticon army stood in the gather. Whispering was exchanged to bot on down, and it was either snickers or scowls. What they were whispering of, well that depends. Only under several conditions does the whole base gather in such manner of excitment. Deciding by all of the troublesome face expressions, the whispers, and pleads heard up front, it was no doubt to say that Starscream had did it again. He and Megatron -leader of the Decepticons- always had an argument after a mission failure, but only few of them involved the excitment of Megatron shooting a hole through Starscream's left wing. A horrified sight for Seekers alike.

"Megatron! Please!" Starscream begged on his knees, gripping his scowling leader's leg.

"That has got to be scary... I wonder how many circuts he hit on that one blast..." Thundercracker whispered to his companion of black and purple. He continued to study the wing as he replied.

"Yeah... Now he actaully has a reason to whine, unlike all the fake pleads he tried that involved shooting Megatron in the back once he turned" the black and purple seeker muttered. Like Starscream, Thundercracker and his companion were also Seekers of the Decepticon use. But unlike Starscream, they feared to test their leader's pacients.

"Because of you we lost a whole year worth of energon cubes to those filthy Autobots!" Megatron continued to bellow at his second in command. "Give me** one** good reason I should allow you to live another day!" He kicked him off his leg, sending him into the wall as sparks snapped in the opening wires that hung from the wound.

"I'll get it back! I'll get it back!" Starscream cried in his screeching voice, "Spare me Megatron and I will get every cube of energon replaced! With interest! I'll even defeat Optimus Prim-"

"Silence!" Megatron snapped, "Prime is mine. But you can regain the lost energon. But fail me Starscream, and I'll tear out your optics myself" he point his fusion cannon at the Seeker's undamaged wing as a warning, then walked out of the room. Soundwave had followed him, and slowly everyone else started to clear out. Leaving their so called "ally" as they harshly laughed under their voice receptors, it wasn't soon after that it ceased, Starscream the only one left in the room. He silently cursed as he stood. Out of all the punishments Megatron had gave him, this one was the most humiluating. _How dare Megatron humiluate me in such fashion! Once I repair his damage, I will have my revenge! And become the Decepticon's new leader!_ With that thought at hand, Starscream stomped his way to the repair bay.

Hook stared at the commander of the skies, sighing. The damage wasn't all something he could fix in minutes, but a minium of two hours. Starscream however, demanded that the constucticon patch him up now and quick so he could continue his plans.

"Megatron's blast really gave you a beating, and if I rush the repair, outcomes won't be functional 100" Hook explained.

"I don't care!" Starscream snapped, "Repair me so I can fly and get back to business!"

"Since when did Megatron trust you with business" the constructicon muttered under his breath as he began searching the cabnits for the accurate tools.

* * *

The stubborn Seeker paced back and forth in his command room. To get energon, he needed Soundwave to plot a destination or else he'd be flying til no end searching himself. It's not that it was hard to find a power plant or so, but how many humans were in the building he'd have to put up with and then the Autobots. _Soundwave is too loyal to Megatron to hand me orders earlier than set. Whoever doesn't trust Megatron, Megatron doesn't trust back, and if Megatron doesn't trust'em, neither does that imbecile!_

**"Agrah!"** Starscream screamed in frustration, holding his head. It was all too risky to go search by himself without orders. Already low on energon from previous battles and whatever amounts escaped his circuts -thanks to Megatron-, if he flew too far away or too long, he'd cut off and crash to scrap. If there was only a way for him to get inside the storage room where the few amounts of energon remained. Then he could recharge and have a chance at going against a couple flesh beings and Autobots. _Only Soundwave and Megatron have the code for the access panel... unless..._ A grin formed at the corner of his lips. He won't be held back this time.

* * *

"Soundwave, take the extra energon cubes from the repair bay and add them to the storage stock. We are low, but won't be any longer after tomorrow's attack on the electrical plant" Megatron ordered. 

"As you command, Megatron" Soundwave's voice toned. He exitted the main control room. Behind him in the darken hallway, a pair of red optics glowed in favor.

Soundwave stopped in front of a steel locked door after retreiving the cubes. Punching in a six digit number, he waited for the door to activate. Moment's later, a small 'snap' sounded and Soundwave pushed open the door. Once in the room, he pressed one of the usual buttons on his waist and the filled energon cubes ejected. He placed them on the floor, stacked, and exitted the room. Only problem was, that Soundwave didn't know he was followed in --- and won't be followed out.

As the doors locked, Starscream walked from behind the largest stack of cubes, staring in awe. The energy allowed the room to glow a lunar purple, the empty spaces black from the darkness.

"Hmpf, reminds me of that annoying Skywarp with these colors... No matter" he snickered, "All this energon... Not enough for the army, but twice as much as I need to send Megatron to his downfall!"

--------------

Hope you liked the first chapter, please RR! . 


	2. And Stay Down

Chapter 2 - And Stay Down

----------

Megatron shot everybody in Skywarp's path. In his transformation, he only allowed the most loyal men to keep him from harms way. While Thundercracker and Soundwave were filling the energon cubes, the four casettes Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Ravage kept everyone out of the room who didn't belong. This wasn't a hard task, since they only had to keep a watch on few Autobots who managed to sneak by the two sets of combiners outside.

Outside the plant guarding the only way in was Devastater and Bruticus. This was no problem to them aswell, but when Optimus sent out the Dinobots, that's when the casette's inside had a job to do.

At the sights of Optimus Prime himself, Megatron jumped from Skywarp's grasp and transformed. Skywarp took a step back to give his leader room. Megatron grinned, aimming his cannon at the Autobot leader before he could take another step.

"It's over Prime!" Megatron chimed, "We have you Autobots outnumbered, the energon is ours!"

"All because Starscream isn't here... you managed to win..." Optimus sighed, seeing he was defeated. Megatron however, flentched at the comment. He knew someone was missing when they left the base, but he wanted to enjoy the destruction to the Autobots as much as possible. Alert, Megatron voiced Soundwave.

"Soundwave! Is Starscream in there with you?"

"Negative."

Megatron scowled, he knew Starscream was up to something now. Turning his attention back to Optimus, he lowered his cannon.

"I'll deal with you later Prime... consider this a warning of the Decepticon's true power! Decepticons, Retreat!"

"Ravage. Laserbeak. Rumble. Frenzy." Soundwave collected his casettes then stored few energon cubes he could fit into his compartment. Thundercracker loaded up the leftovers and transformed, blasting a new exit for him and Soundwave at the ceiling. The Autobots had lost, and Starscream was bound to hear the last of Megatron.

* * *

Starscream smirked as he chugged another energon cube. Full of power, he cheered. He knew by time Megatron had returned, he'd be loaded and ready to take anyone down. Stuck in the storage for a night and morning, true he had over energized by mistake. He talked to himself and wobbed as he walked, but it soon past over. Now he was 100 functional and energized, no more and no less. He had the exact amount of power to destroy the Decepticon leader. 

"Come Megatron! Face me and my power! Once you fall to my feet, I will become new Decepticon leader! **All hail supreme Starscream**!"

Moments later, Starscream heard a droid typing into the access code. _'Did Megatron hear me? Or is Soundwave dropping off another shipment?'_ Excitted, Starscream waited as the door slid open. To Starscream's disapprovement, Soundwave walked in, Skywarp and Thundercracker beside him. The three were both holding an even amount of energon that wouldn't reach the base's cold floor. From the darkness, Starscream shot at the stack in the blue former's hands, sending a reaction to the energon the two aerial warriors held. Seconds later did all the collected energon explode, sending the three falling against the ground. Quickly getting up, they stared at where the shot came from.

"What in Cybertron's name?!" Thundercracker snapped.

"Who's over there!" Skywarp demanded.

"Star. Scream." Soundwave said in his harmoic tone. At the introduction, the Air Commander walked out of the shadows.

"Where is Megatron?!"

"Another one of your attempts Starscream?" Thundercracker sighed.

"I'm telling you, you can't beat Megatron. But if you want to hurry and be a part of the Matrix to help the Autobots, then so be it. We'll still be able to take them out" Skywarp muttered. Angry with his '_brother's_' words, Starscream pushed by the crowd, stomping out of the room. He had no tolerance for his formal comrads and their feedback, he just wanted to finish off his leader.

As he walked the halls of the underwater base, he came upon the Command Center. Smirking, knowing who he'd find, he stepped in. There, staring at the ocean-floor view, was Megatron, his back to the door.

"Soundwave, how much energon is in stock?" Megatron demanded. Starscream had to contain his laughter, his so called 'leader' mistaken his footsteps. Aimming his gun that attached to his arm, he smiled.

"The storage is none to your concern!" Starscream screeched. He fired the laser full of energon, the blast cutting a circular hole though Megatron's chest. Falling to the floor almost immediantly, Megatron let out a silent gasp. Starscream chuckled as he walked over and placed a foot on his leader's torso. Soundwave, the other two aerial droids, and everyone else of the Decepticon army rushed in the room from the commotion. They weren't only in shock to find Megatron on the ground in his own fuel and circuits, but puzzled to Starscream's speech.

"My fellow Decepticons! As I have taken down Megatron once and for all, and I nominate **myself **as new leader!"

It was silent and confusion thoughout the atmosphere. Starscream noticed this, and wasn't pleased one bit. He was actaully highly annoyed. Lifting his foot off the dying former beneath him, he gave it a departing kick.

"How's it feel to lay against the cold titanium?" Starscream muttered. He looked toward the aerial bots. "**You two**! Take this pile of scrap to the krypt. Soundwave, contact Shockwave and inform him he will be taking orders from **me** for now on!"

The three bots got to work silently as the others stood stupidly. Starscream glared his optics, "**_Well?!_** Get back to work!"

---------

Chapter2 Yayz. Feedback/RR are accepted and nice to have;


	3. Complaints

Chapter 3 - Complaints

-----------

"What?!" Shockwave exclaimed. Soundwave was at the transmission screen and had contacted Shockwave to tell him the news of their deceased leader.

"Affrimative. Megatron is now being put into the Krypt. Starscream is now the new Decepticon Leader" Soundwave toned. Shockwave, having no mouth nor emotional optics, was surely alarmed by this. You couldn't see it, but if you studied him deep enough, you'd notice his fear and concern.

"How can that be? No one can defeat mighty Megatron! What did that walking piece of scrap do to become so energized?!" Shockwave questioned.

"Him staying in the Energon Storage room secertly for a cycle(day) may have had some effect" Soundwave mentioned. Shockwave sighed. Now that Megatron was gone, he had to obey the annoying crimson? Oh how he hated taking orders from him. It was bad enough he was already second in command, but now the real thing.

"I understand... I am under Starscream's certian command now. Report back if there is anything needed to do on concern of the Space Bridge" Shockwave muttered as the screen flickered to blank. As that was settled, Starscream just so happen to walk in the room a moment later.

"Soundwave, did you inform our little Cybertron guardian that Megatron has fallen to my feet?" he smirked. Soundwave nodded. "Wonderful. I shall plan an attack on the Autobots and Energon course soon. Once I have that mapped out, the Autobot's will be no more!" he cheered. Soundwave silently sighed in disapproval as he exitted the Command Center.

* * *

Scrapper huffed and sighed and muttered every curse he could as he paced around the Constructicon's room. The other five were slowly getting aggrivated by their leader's list of complaints that he assured to them that he'd tell Starscream. He knew he wasn't the only one to disagree to Starscream's leadership, but it just wasn't right! Megatron had led the Decepticon's for generations, and not that the constructicons were built back then, but he was the only leader they had and actaully trusted amoung the shares of energon. Now that Starscream was leader, the only thing he could possibly think was that soon enough, he'd be put to a suicidal mission to destroy the Autobots. 

"Geez Scapper, could you cool your circuts for just an astrosecond?" Hook muttered, looking up from Bonecrusher's arm that was placed on one of the medical desk. Bonecrusher himself sat near the refull bed, wires attached from where his right arm should be, to a source of energon to keep him active. Hook was currently trying to upgrade his companion amoung others, but the pacing of the Constructicon leader was just too distracting.

"Don't bother with him! Just finish my arm so I can move around this dump again!" Bonecrusher snapped. He couldn't stand being still for so long, and the fact the wires only go so far, he couldn't even travel to the other half of the room.

Scavenger, Long Haul, and Mixmaster on the other hand were just sitting around, trying to amuse themself with their leader's aggrivation. There was nothing better to do, nor was there ever, unless a mission had been called upon and they could kick some Auto scrap tail.

"I just can't stand it! If we were the combaticons, this would be much different! We'd be use to Starscream's constant attempts of suicide but no! We had Megatron, an understanding leader-" Scapper practically yelled, but was cut off by Hook.

"You know, I'm sure other scrums in the base are complaining too! But you've got to be the worst!"

"Just what are you saying? Do you not cherish the fact your second in command of Devastator?!" Scapper threaten.

"And you complained about Starscream... look in the mirrior why don'tcha" Hook muttered from his voice receptors. He didn't want to say it too loud, or else he'd be using Bonecrusher's arm as a weapon to fight against his 4 other companions he'd label such as 'brothers'.

* * *

"All Decepticons report to the Command Room immediantly! Now is the time I show you that I was meant to be the true leader!" Starscream's voice screeched over the intercom of the underwater base. Skywarp and Thundercracker were last to approach the room, and was greeted by a glaring optic leader. 

"How nice of you to make your new leader wait on his first attack... fools" Starscream muttered.

"Just be thankful we're still here and not off on our own" Skywarp snapped.

"What did you say?!" Starscream snapped back. He aimed his laser at the purple and black jet.

"I..Uh, just checking the rooms to be sure everyone was here" Skywarp quickly lied.

"Thats what I thought..." Starscream assured, lowering his weapon. "We will attack an energy source not too far away from the Ark, that is roughly fielded with trees. Soundwave and Rumble pack the energon into the cubes and loaded onto Astrotrain, while you others defeat the Autobots til they fall just as Megatron did!"

"Sounds good enough! Let me beat up some Autobrats! I'll be sure to destroy'em!" Bonecrusher psyched up, punching out his new right arm Hook had luckily finished before the alarm.

"Good that you can agree..." Starscream smirked, his optics glowing a deeper red at the emotion. He will prove that he is and had been stronger than his 'fearless' leader who called retreat when a little problem came upon during an energon capture. _'I'll show you, Megatron!'_

_---------_

Will Starscream's plan come out success or failure? Will the Decepticon's be able to trust and cheer for Starscream or will they turn on him as he did Megatron? OOOOOOOOOO Who knows . Review and find out o.0 ZOMG!


	4. Full Fledged Victory

Chapter 4 - Full Fledged Victory

-----

Arriving at the coordinates of the energon scramble, the Decepticons immediantly divided into the groups as planned. The seekers in the air, sounding the alarm when the Autobots show up, Soundwave and his casettes below with Astrotrain draining the oil and other energon supply, Bruticus guarding the entertrance, and Devastator along with everyone else hiding for the ambush.

"I'll show Optimus Prime that it was I that he should have feared the most! Not Megatron!" Starscream screeched as he soared the skies. Thundercracker and Skywarp hid beyond clouds as they searched for any Autobot reflexes.

"Eject: Rumble; Frenzy; Laserbeak; Ravage. Operation: Casing Energon" Soundwave ordered. He had already ejected the energon cubes and slid one under each tube he could find, so there would be less work for his casettes. Rumble worked with Ravage and Frenzy worked along with Laserbeak, the two quakers packing the energon, as the two animals loaded it from the tube to Astrotrain who waited at the door out front. Soundwave might have been one of Megatron's most loyal men, but he had to be honest in his thoughts, and that Starscream's plan just might work and end in success.

"Optimus and the other Autobots spotted!" Skywarp radioed his fellow Decepticons. Disappearing byside Thundercracker into the high skies, everyone in the ambush got set to do as ordered. Starscream could only help but grin behind his jet mode as Optimus and six other bots made their way to the power plant.

Bruticus, unaware at what time Starscream would order the troops to attack, tried to remain calm as the seven Autobots transformed once reaching the first Decepticon they spotted.

"Where's Megatron" Optimus asked, knowing that every other attack the 'cons had made, involved Megatron popping up at Prime right when he was scanned into his optics.

"Megatron's not around no more! And neither will you be Optimus Prime!" Starscream replied from the skies, going in for a nosedive at the Autobot leader. "Decepticons- ATTACK!" And from the bushes to the trees, 'cons jumped and ambushed the 'bots. Optimus and Devastator carried on a one on one status after Starscream forced him down, hitting him at the stomach with the nose of his jet mode. Seeing how everything was just about taken care of, Starscream slipped in the power plant to check on Soundwave's progress.

"Progress Soundwave?!" he asked, peeking his head around the corner of the room which held the oil and electricity pump.

"73complete, Star Scream" Soundwave reported over his audio recievers.

"Don't rush us, punk! Remember, Megatron is the only one we take orders from if Soundwave wasn't around!" Rumble mentioned as he filled another energon cube. Ravage and Laserbeak were going back and forth between the quakes and Astrotrain, loading cubes two at a time.

"You'll see soon after this Rumble, that I am a much better leader than that Megatron fool" Starscream smirked, and took his leave.

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker fired onto the Autobots from the air as Devastator and other minions handled the ground. So far, three Autobots were hiding behind rocks and trees from behind injured, and the other three were just about out of it as they tried to hold off the Decepticons. Devastator was enjoying tossing Prime everywhere from trees to even at the two seekers above, until Starscream came out to order on the retreat. 

"We drained the plant dry! All Decepticons head back to headquaters, we will finish the Autobots on the next go around when we are full of energy!" Starscream cried in triumph. Cheers and smirks, the Decepticons gave a final blast to the Autobots as they ran off back to the Decepticon HQ. Soundwave quickly retracked his tapes then aboarded Astrotrain as he locked up and took off, following Starscream's new army.

-----

Who knows, maybe Starscream is a better leader than Megatron.


	5. One of the Same

Chapter 5 - One of the Same

---------------

The Decepticons huddled in the Command Center, a buzz of whispers filled the room. Starscream had called everyone there after unpacking the energon they had just recovered, but the speaker had yet even shown up. Constructicons conversated about how smooth the battle went compared to Megatron's attempts, the two squad seekers began getting second thoughts, and that maybe they should have given the third alittle more respect in the past. Soundwave was speaking with the insecticons and Thrust, speaking of Megatron and how foolish his attempts seemed now that Starscream had command. Basically to sum it up, almost everyone in the base got a second thought about the constant whining crimson.

The room suddenly stroke silent as none other than himself entered the room through the automatic slide door. Walking to Soundwave as a first task, he smirked.

"Soundwave! Report the amount of energon drained from today's invasion."

"As you command. Data analyze full 100 energon drained from plant" Soundwave reported as told. Starscream's optics grew with crimson.

"Now do you see why I should have claimed leader in the first place!" Starscream cheered, tossing his arm out to the other fellow Decepitcons. "Megatron was a fool! He feared the Autobots, even Optimus himself! Now, follow my orders and we will return to Cybertron in an amount of days!"

The bots cheered, and to this forth- agreed that Starscream was the better leader. But they also kept in mind- it was only one battle. If the status continued like this, then maybe they'll accept that luck.

* * *

"Have you picked a new second-in-command?" Soundwave toned. Starscream sat at what he now claimed his desk in the office in the underwater headquaters. He hadn't thought of picking the new second-in-command, it hadn't even slipped his mind. Of course, it'd be a hard judgement, seeing how just about everyone had their against on him. Perhaps he would stick with Soundwave? He was loyal and obediant. 

"I do not need a Second" Starscream mumbled. He turned his head to the blue radio. "Have you contacted Shockwave about the sucess? And that how his ideal Megatron is proven of pitiful excuses?"

"No. I will contact him now" Soundwave began to walk out of the room back to the command center.

"Hmpf. There better be no screwups in the Space Bridge tomorrow. Shockwave will be getting quite a load of energy in exactly 20,000,000 astroseconds" the seeker planned aloud.

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker walked down the empty halls, hearing slight conversations from behind doors as they did. Starscream had just called them and ordered them to load themself with as much energon they could carry and take it to the space bridge. It would be suicidal to send all the energon at once, just incase the plan failed because of Autobots. Two seekers full should do the trick for now, and that's what Starscream stuck with. 

"Hey... what if somehow Megatron comes back?" Thundercracker asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? Megatron got fried, there's no way his spark could have took in that shot. It was a direct hit" Skywarp shrugged.

"Yeah well there's always the fact he could have-" Thundercracker tried to argue.

"Hey we got a job to do, stop all the nonsence on your audio sensors" Skywarp snapped. He punched in the given code to the door before them and the door slid open. The darken room was full of purple aura, making the two seekers rethink their mission. Here's their chance to take all the energon they wanted- but no. That wasn't their code. It was Starscreams. Did they want to turn into the Decepticon whiners? Starscream the new Megatron and the two seekers the new Starscreams?

"Well...let's load up" the blue seeker snapped out of it. Skywarp nodded and loaded up, walking to the elevator to the launch pad afterwards. As the two flew over the clouds, there had been no detection of Autobots anywhere. This was luck for them, but neither would say it aloud, fear of it to jinx them.

Thundercracker loaded his share into the pod first. Opening the small shuttle, he placed the energon in stacks to made room for his partners. As the purple and black loaded his share on, Thundercracker then went to the controls.

Skywarp turned on his screen radio, sending signal to his new leader. "Skywarp to Starscream, repeat, Skywarp to Starscream."

Starscream looked up from his seat and motioned Soundwave to turn on the screen. There, the seeker's face appeared- the space bridge mech behind him. "Very good, very good Skywarp and Thundercracker. I didn't expect you to be so loyal to me on your first mission" Starscream smirked.

"Loyal to you fornow sir. We have loaded the pod. You have contacted Shockwave and made sure there was no interruptions in the bridge?" he asked. Thundercracker shouted something to him, but he was too far away for it to be heard clearly to the red seeker.

"Yes...Shockwave has been contacted by Soundwave. Tell Thundercracker to launch at will. Once processed, I command you to come back to base" Starscream said, more simply than demanding.

"Understood. Out" Skywarp endded the transmition and gave Thundercracker the word. As the pod got sucked into the aura, the two seekers smiled, pleased with themself. Transforming and heading back to the base, Skywarp began a new conversation to the clouds.

"I must say, I do deserve it...it's been a bit since I last restored" he snickered.

"Huh?" the blue asked, confused.

"Just one. Couldn't be too greedy on the first try" he replied.

"You took an energon cube?!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Skywarp snapped.

"I thought I only did" he laughed. Skywarp laughed along with him but soon silenced as the tower rose from the ocean to let them land.

------------

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, school is getting serious now that FCAT is coming up, so hopefully I can still update my stories atleast once every 2 weeks. If it takes longer than that time to time, then I'm sorry! . 


	6. Caught

Chapter 6: Caught

---------

Starscream's optics grew a deep, dark crimson as he slammed his fist on the table, a large crack dent forming immediantly. Shouting at the top of his audio, he continued to slam his fist as Laserbeak's recording finished. Soundwave just stood still, watching as the angerd leader finished off his frustration.

"I want Skywarp and Thundercracker here! NOW!" he demanded.

"As you command" Soundwave toned as he exitted the command center in search for the other two seekers. Starscream wasn't as mad as the fact they took an energon cube in thought of only themselves, but comparing him to Megatron was far off his scale. Sure, it wasn't exactly SAID that they did the same when Megatron was in charge, but it was a clear fact just by the way they spoke.  
"ARGH!!!" Starscream yelped, turning away from the door and shooting at the strongest of the steel in the room. He didn't want to flood the Decepticon Headquarters, but he had to shoot something while he waited. Then he'll use the two as moving targets.

* * *

The blue and purple bots walked down the halls, passing rooms that belonged to their teammates. Unaware that they'd run into anyone at that time of day, most likely the 'Cons would be recharging by now with what energon was left in their recharge bed. But as they did, the two stopped as the 'Con in front of them paused. 

"What in Cybertron's name did you do ya seekers?"

"Huh? What do you mean what did we do?"

"Yeah Hook, what do you mean?" Skywarp asked the Constructicon. Hook was the bot who paused, and in his hand a medic list he was currently on his way to turn in.

"Screamer was living up to his name back there and demanded Soundwave to go fetch you two. Sounds bad" the green scratched the back of his head. The reply of the seekers was a puzzled look and exchange, but soon returned their optics to Hook.

"Well, I guess we better go see what's up" Thundercracker offered. Skywarp nodded and the two walked past the Constructicon, leaving him with a blank expression.

"Eh" he shrugged, then continued to walk toward the info tower.

* * *

Hearing sounds of laser fire inside, the two named seekers paused at the door of the command center. 

"You first buddy" Skywarp offered, "My armor ain't gettin scratched first."

"What? What do you mean me, you first! This is probably your fault" Thundercracker resisted.

"Ugh fine!" Skywarp snapped as he stepped up, the door sensing the motion and sliding open. Starscream was at the back of the room, still blasting the hardest of steel. It was denting but it wasn't causing any major damage. Skywarp turned to the blue behind him, glaring as if to say, 'Well? Your coming too!' And so Thundercracker walked in. Once his audio caught up with their footsteps, Starscream ceased fire but continued to keep his back at his two loyals.

"Do you know why your here?" he asked, his voice a high pitch anger. It startled the two for a moment, but Thundercracker was first to speak up.

"WELL?!" Starscream demanded.

"Uh...no sir?" the blue seeker shrugged. Angering the crimson more, he quickly turned around and shot, barely missing Thundercracker's foot.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Skywarp cried out. "Watch it or you'll hit us! And if my armor gets one flick taken off of it-"

"Do you think I care?! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO HIT YOU FOOL!" Starscream snapped in responce. "What do you think your playing when stealing energon?!"

An awkward silence burst into the room. No audio receptors. No movement. Not even energon inside the 'Cons dared to make any noise as it activated their mainframes.

"Busted..." Thundercracker muttered, low as his audio could.

-------

I'm so sorry it's short. FCAT and homework is really taking a beating on me. We had our first test today, a huge essay that I rather not enjoy. Next test is next week, and the closer it gets, the heavier the homework. I promise though, on the second week of March, I'll definitly be up to date!! Promise!...Well, March 11th I think? I'm leaving to NC to visit grandma for birthday... But I'll be back on the 15th. So, bout a weekend gone? But after that, I'll be up to normal dates okie? And sorry once again.


	7. Reborn and Replaced

Chapter 7 - Replaced and Reborn

----------------

The two seekers sat silently in the darkness aura. Is this truely punishment? Being sent to the dark, empty cellar for three days? This is what the crimson had in mind - to bore them to death?

"Now that you think about it... this is actaully a harsh detention for us. There's nothing to do at all here and I need to make sure my engines still work" Thundercracker looked over to the other set of optics in the room.

"Yeah..." Skywarp sighed, "I wonder what everyone else is doing right now besides taking orders from Starscream."

* * *

"We need Megatron back! I can't stand taking orders from that igsignificant seeker!" Shockwave whined. 

"He may do better at collecting energon, but he fails to reward" Soundwave agreed. Starscream and the others were currently out raiding a new oil industry, and Shockwave took that moment to contact his counterpart for an important discussion. True, the last three days were complete and victorious, but the bots have yet ro recharge ever since Megatron was sent to the krypt.

"Perhaps if we can build a new body and summon his spark" Shockwave suggested.

"His spark may have not survived."

"But there are chances! Then Mighty Megatron can put that no good Starscream back in his rightful place!"

Suddenly the command center's doors slid open, revealing the crimson himself. He had just returned from the oil company, most likely draining it dry.

"Ah Shockwave, you have news to report?" he smirked. Soundwave turned back to the screen, wondering if Shockwave would just be blunt, or lie off his tailpipes.

"Mighty Starscream! Uh... Yes. Two of the energon towers are full. Just two more to complete, and Cybertron will be back online."

"Wonderful!" Starscream exclaimed, his tone as high as it gets. "We just drained another oil refinery. Prepare for another shipment in three Earth hours."

"On your command, Mighty Starscream" Shockwave concluded, the screen flickering back to blank.

"Shockwave, Bring me the Constructicons" Starscream demanded, turning back to the blue 'Con.

"As you command."

The Decepticon took his leave to complete his task. A few moments later with time to spare, the five green and purple bots walked into the center like army soldiers. Soundwave however did not appear back with them.

"Soundwave?" the seeker hinted.

"After he came and gave us your orders, he headed elsewhere" Bonecrusher shrugged.

"Yeah, he didn't say anything after that, just walked away toward his room" Scrapper agreed.

"Hmpf. Must have went to check the storage. Astrotrain is outside on the perchment waiting. Since my two foolish air comrads are still in punishment, you will take and pack the conserved energon onto the space bridge. However be warned, if you try any tricks like my counterpart brothers, you will be punished just as they are now" his optics glared.

"Take Astrotrain?" Hook questioned.

"Of course you idiot! Why would he be waiting for you if he wasn't going to be involved! I loaded the energon from today upon him, for quicker shipment and loads" Starscream's expression switched blank and emotionless as he stopped yelling.

"Uh... okay then" Mixmatcher led the 'Cons back to the door.

"Ahem" Starscream muttered, angry. The Constructicons paused, not daring to turn and face the angered seeker. But what exactly did they do to get him upset now- nothing?

"If you run into Soundwave, tell him to release the fools from the cellar."

"R-Right" Hook replied for the team then quickly rushed everyone out.

Starscream watched them do so, and as the doors slid close, his optics grew brighter. "Morons."

* * *

"Eh boss, are ya sure his spark is still out there? And will find tha body?" Rumble asked. 

"Shockwave said there were possibilities" Soundwave toned.

"This form doesn't look like'a Megs though! We should give him a new name if we givin him'a new look" Frenzy offered.

"Ya! What about... Galvatron?" Rumble insisted. There was a sturdy silence amoung the dark lab of the underwater base.

"...All Hail Galvatron" Soundwave agreed.

"Hail Galvatron!" the two casettes cheered.

---------------

Guess whos comin back... back again... Megs is back... RUN THE HELL AWAY!


End file.
